


Hurt

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hurt myself by hurting you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45019) by christina aguilera. 



“I hurt myself by hurting you”。

 

马斯亚夫高傲的雄鹰一向不是个多话的男人，他总是用那样骄傲的，几乎可以说是不可一世的眼神俯视着众人。Malik曾经和Kadar一起在鸟瞰点下面仰视过这个男人，他的表情在阳光和兜帽下模糊不清，Malik却固执地记得每一个细节，他嘴角下垂的弧度，还有在马斯亚夫的阳光下，几乎像是金色的双眼。那个瞬间，他似乎真的是猎鹰的化身；那个瞬间和许许多多个瞬间，Malik觉得这个男人高高在上地不再像是个凡人，他在刺客们心中几乎能算是接近于神的存在——他是马斯亚夫的骄傲，如果不是后来的事情，他永远都将是马斯亚夫的骄傲。

Malik爱过Altair，却恨着他。

这个名字在他舌尖上弹动，它代表了鲜血和死亡，代表了弟弟失去的生命和冰冷的尸体，代表自己被截断的手臂和失去的一切。

他用尽生命去恨这个男人，从带着那件圣物回来之后的每分每秒，他都恨着Altair。

事实上，比起Altair，他更恨自己。恨自己的懦弱，恨自己的无能，恨自己没能保护好弟弟的生命。有时候他站在桌子后面出神的时候会无聊地想着，如果当时被扔在石门外面的是自己，而和弟弟一起面对圣殿骑士的是Altair的话，Kadar是不是就不会死。

这最终也只能是一个无解的假设，现实之所以是现实，便是因为那可悲的不可逆转。

他恨自己，无以言表的愤怒和悲伤让他几乎陷入绝望。比起恨自己，恨其他人更加容易。那时候Malik并没有意识到自己将那些怒火一股脑地倾倒在Altair身上，把那些绝望狠狠摔在那个男人身上，似乎这样就能稍微轻松一些吧？

但看到马斯亚夫的骄傲，那高傲的几乎不可一世的男人跪在自己身前，红着眼眶含住自己的阴茎，就又是另一种心情了。Altair将Malik火热的欲望含深了一些，几乎顶在喉咙的硬物让他想吐，但是刺客大师只是抬起眼睛，看着对方因为喉咙的蠕动和吞咽而乱了方寸。

谁也不知道这是怎么开始的。

再一次见到Malik，让Altair措手不及。踏入耶路撒冷联络部的第一秒，他就看到了Malik充满恨意的眼神，心跳也随之怔了一下。他当然记得Kadar，记得Malik，记得那个该死的苹果，还有自己腹部那道深深的伤口——来自自己的导师，而不是敌人。

他也记得那些躲在暗巷里的亲吻和压抑住声音的冲撞，还有那些甜蜜的疼痛和火热的拥抱。似乎不久之前，Malik还抬起头微笑着对他说：“Safety and peace, brother。”然后趁没人注意，偷偷给自己一个亲吻。而自己，也还是那个傻乎乎的，不可一世的少年。

他们此时此刻在这里，是两个遍体鳞伤，互相恨着的男人。

Malik弯曲着手指无力地想要抓住什么，最后只能徒劳的抓挠着墙壁，寂静的夜色和仍旧带着余温的墙壁成了情欲的温床，Altair褪下几乎连睡觉都戴着的兜帽，这让Malik能从俯视的角度看见男人脸上的泛起的绯红和浓墨淡染的阴影。

“你总是任意妄为！如果不是因为你的傲慢，死的就会是de Sable ，而我弟弟还会活着！”

他的声音在脑海中回响，自己在鲜血和悲痛的沐浴中，对Altair这样歇斯底里地叫喊，他在对方冰冷的眼中看见眼眶发红的自己。那个，疯狂的，自己。如果不是你的话，Kadar就不会死，为什么死的不是你呢？这个问题在他的大脑中不断地膨胀，几乎把他逼疯。

如果死的是你的话，我是不是就不会这么痛苦？

如果死的是你的话，一切会不会容易一些？

如果死的是你的话，我该怎么一个人…走下去呢？

他听见自己抽尖了的呼吸声，Altair一只手抓着他的腰带，而另一只手抚摸着沉甸甸的袋囊，温热的口腔和或轻或重的吮吸舔吻让Malik双腿忍不住打颤。男人的睫毛留下淡淡的阴影，这让他的线条看起来几乎能算是柔和了。

眼前是明亮的白色，Malik睁大了眼睛，几乎像是无法呼吸般的颤抖着。等一切散去的时候，他低头看着那个高高在上的男人仍旧跪在地上，嘴角和脸上满是属于自己的浊白，红色和白色几乎成了明朗的对比，Malik发现自己被一种奇妙的满足感和欲望所吞噬。Altair咳嗽了一会儿，用手背擦掉沾在嘴角的液体，抬起眼睛。

琥珀色，琉璃色，艺术家和文学家们用无数的辞藻形容这样的色彩，但Malik只有在Altair的眼中真实地见过。

“还要继续吗？”他面无表情的问，声音里的平静让Malik觉得刚刚过去的燃烧感从下腹窜起，一路烧尽残存的理智和情感，只剩下单纯的欲望和恨。

我恨你，我爱你。

或许如果，只是如果那时候被留在石门外的是自己，或许死的就会是Altair和Kadar，那样，或许他就能名正言顺地恨自己，而不是如今这般…狼狈不堪。而此时此刻，从前那个会拉住自己的袖子偷一个吻的少年；那个会眨眨眼露出神秘的笑容，却没有藏住放在身后某本特意找来的古书抄本的少年；那个……活生生的Altair，在令人窒息的愤怒和憎恨之中成为了跪在自己面前冷漠的刺客。

憎恨也好，愤怒也罢，即使是想要杀死彼此的欲望都好，Malik觉得似乎有什么东西堵在喉咙里，不上不下，只是不想要看到这样的脸，只是想再一次看见这个孤傲的男人脸上专属于自己的表情。Malik被自己这个想法吓坏了，他应该恨Altair的，他应该亲手扼住他的喉咙，应该想要他的鲜血和痛苦，而不…想要吻他。

“为什么？”他听见自己嘶哑的声音，Altair似乎像是思考着歪了歪头，下意识地咬住下唇，最后用平静得几乎让人恼火的语调说：“我只是想这样做。”

像以前一样。Altair没有说出口，但是Malik却清晰地听到了——合着隆隆的心跳。回忆扑面而来，那些隐秘的亲吻和火热的性爱，还有在压抑着声音的喘息和律动，那时候他只是Malik，而他也只是Altair，而不是之后的Master Assassin，也不是现在的Dai和Novice。

在以前发生变化之前。

你总是任意妄为，Malik自己的声音回荡在脑海里，他还能记得那一天Altair在兜帽下紧抿的嘴唇和发白的指关节。无视信条，任意妄为，因为能力而变得高傲自大起来，完全不把同僚和敌人看在眼里，这些关于Altair的缺点Malik能数落个一天一夜，但是不能改变的是他还是原来那个Altair，那个安静而骄傲的男人。

他是否也恨着自己？恨自己面对神殿骑士时的无力，恨自己的双手沾满兄弟的鲜血，恨对于命运的无可奈何，恨Malik看着自己时燃着怒火的双眼。

或许，燃烧着的怒火也好过冰冷的沉默。区馆长伸手抚摸过Altair的脸颊和脖子，这是他长久以来给予的最温柔的动作——在他们没有试图激怒或者杀死对方的时候。他从未掩饰过对于Altair的愤怒，他愤怒地瞪视，他用各种各样的词语嘲讽激怒对方，他尽其所能地刁难这位重新成为学徒的刺客大师，并且只要有机会就对于Altair不加思考或是让城里警铃大作的行为不屑一顾或是出言讽刺；但Altair只是沉默地看着他，偶尔会出言反驳，但更多地只是沉默地看着他。

“他用他的沉默来表现骄傲。”大马士革的区馆长又一次对Malik这样说，接着对于那位从前的刺客大师利落地身手表达了赞赏，而Malik只是不屑地撇了撇嘴。Altair的沉默只能激怒Malik，一种莫名地怒火在腹部燃烧，烧掉了他的理智和逻辑。

想要杀死他，有想要吻他。

于是Malik俯身压上Altair的嘴唇，这不能算是一个吻，起码不是一个充满爱意和温情的亲吻，只是在血腥和精液的味道中啃咬对方的嘴唇。Malik压住刺客大师的肩膀，看着他挣扎着想要重新获得控制权——这个混蛋控制狂，于是他用膝盖狠狠顶了一下Altair双腿间的硬气，这让控制狂先生颤抖了一下失去一瞬间的力气。

于是下一秒，刺客大师就被区馆长死死压在了冰冷的地面上。

“为什么？”Altair嘶声问，鼻息因为一连串的动作有些急促，但Malik只是在扯开Altair腰带的动作中稍稍抬了抬眉毛，干巴巴地回答：“因为我想要这样做。”

Altair的腰腹在Malik扯掉他的腰带和长裤时紧绷而直挺，就像一张绷紧的长弓，不知道再用力的后果是飞箭离弦还是被折断。刺客的上衣还完好地穿在身上，即便如此Malik也能从上衣翻起的缝隙中看见那些长长短短的伤口。伤痕是男人的勋章，Malik抚摸过紧实腹部的一道伤痕，但学徒们似乎都觉得Altair是不会受伤的，觉得他真的是某种非人类。

天生的杀手，鲜血哺育的恶魔。有人这样说，Malik听见的时候并没有反驳，甚至觉得有点儿道理——他总是看见Altair浑身鲜血（不知道究竟是他自己的还是别人的），却从没见过他什么时候包扎治疗了伤口；总是看见他立于城堡顶端，见他跃过高高的围墙，却很少见他好好吃过东西。说不定他真的是靠鲜血生存着的？

只有Malik见过他人类的一面，或者说只有Malik能把他重新变回人类。

区馆长顺着刺客紧实的大腿抚摸，看着硬挺的阴茎抽动着等待抚弄，他能清晰地感觉到Altair颤抖着的腰部和身体深处的渴望，那团火焰在下腹燃烧着等待宣泄的入口。长期被布料遮盖着的身体稍有些苍白，Malik猜和Altair三天前到分部时肩上那道鲜血淋漓的伤口脱不了关系，但当他手指顺着臀缝抚摸的时候，腰侧被狠狠踹了一脚，疼痛一瞬间麻痹了感官，随之而来的是肾上腺素。Altair就趁着这个空档翻身压住了Malik，光裸地下半身坐在Malik同样暴露在空气中的胯部，眯起眼睛。

是的，就是这个表情。那双骄傲的金色眼睛，Malik抬起手用拇指抚上那带着若有若无笑意的嘴唇，感觉到火热的舌头卷上自己的手指，而男人的臀部也若有若无地蹭着自己硬起的阴茎。真是个混蛋，Malik咂舌，皱起眉头看着男人脸上得意的神情，稍稍抬起胯部撞到那个已经开始收缩真的入口，成功地看到那种得意变了调，饥渴的混蛋。

两个男人就用这样幼稚的方法逼着对方妥协，所有的憎恨和怒火都被挤压出了体外，在Altair抬起腰部吞下自己欲望的时候，Malik长长地舒了一口气，发现自己早就忘了一开始闹成这样局面的缘由。

他摸过男人高扬着的脖颈，想象着狠狠掐上去时的快感，还有对方无法呼吸时候发出的尖利声响。但最后他只是在Altair因为敞开衣领露出来的锁骨上留下了一个鲜红色的痕迹。

我爱你，我恨你。

但此时此刻我们所能做的，却只是彼此伤害。我以为这样能够拉近我们的距离，却只能把你推得更远。我用近乎残忍的姿态拥有了你，得到的却还是冰冷的眼神。

我爱你，我恨你。

 

I've hurt myself by hurting you

 

——Fin——


End file.
